Aurora Borealis
by Blanketspace
Summary: a collection of questionable Borra drabbles in no particular order given by prompts - rated M for adult themes and otherwise.
1. Embrace

**disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Avatar and Legend of Korra or the characters involved, are not my creation.  
**notes**: prompt given on tumblr, titled; "embrace". This is just apart of my tumblr drabble collection in so specific order or whatsoever.

**embrace**; by bspace.

* * *

His arms cradled her head, fingers carding through sweat streaked and obsidian locks, while lips peppered kisses on the side of her face, smothering temples and eyebrows with pecks. The sensation tickled her, giving her schoolgirl giggles and streaks of blush across an already flushed and damp face. Her fingers were still dug into the meat of his shoulders, feeling the stretch and flex of the muscles and tendons underneath, along with the steady thrum of his heartbeat pounding against her own.

A twitch started in her thigh, shifting hips to mold more completely against his; the pair groaning at the dull throb between their conjoined and weary bodies, soaked in a thin layer of each other. She wriggled against him, purring as his teeth nicked her cheekbone in fair warning to stop her antics before starting something she couldn't stop. But that was just her game plan, a steady tease as her fingertips drew circles along his spine, raising gooseflesh and shivers to the Earth Bender above her; her eyes seeking for that wide smile that filled her heart to the brim with love. Craning her head, she pressed her lips to his jaw, mouthing over a brush of stubble as her tongue laved at bite marks left barely an hour ago.

"Bo," she hummed, nipping at the joint of jaw and ear with fervor, smoothing her palms over the bulky plain of his back. He groaned at the sound of his name, pressing his hips forward against hers again and she knew it was a slow victory as his head dipped into the crook of her shoulder, the harsh graze of teeth biting down on her collarbone.

It started off slow, the slick push and pull of their bodies – still fatigued from moments ago, but hyper sensitive and begging for hitched breath and echoing moans. Her legs lifted, coiling around taut hips and finding purchase for her heels on the back of his thighs, while her arms used mock strength to keep his body pressed heatedly on hers.

They were a beautiful contrast together, melding perfectly as his hips stuttered into hers, bringing out a vibrating moan resting in the back of her throat as she bucked to meet him. Her name like a mantra, a prayer, on his lips, as his breath steamed on her shoulder, the feel of sweat already pooling between their stomachs yet again. She could feel the fingers in her hair tightened and pulling with delicious pinpricks, adding to the electricity that seized down her spine and gathered in her hips.

Molten ecstasy ran through her veins, flooding her body, her mind with numbness that alighted with every nerve in her body as his body slammed into hers, feeling the stretch and pound of him inside of her, craving her, needing her. And she gave it all, over and over again, with a mewl and a bow of her spine. The hands once in her hair traveled down her body, callused fingers roaming over tanned skin to grasp at her hips, hoisting and digging small half-moons in the pliant flesh of her backside.

His forehead pressed against her breastbone, leaving whispers of kisses between her breasts as his body gave to her everything he had to offer, groaning and spilling her name, but holding fast like stone. She knew he would wait for her, despite the boiling urge to peak and tumble into hazy pleasure. Her hips rolled against his, grinding her sensitive areas against him and demanding her own action in pleasure, her body shrieking as her middle flooded with heated lust, uncoiling into simplistic oblivion; lungs and vocal chords cracking while her head slammed back against a mutually shared pillow and toes curled into the back of his knees.

It was only in the aftermath that she felt the tremor in his legs and spine, the animalistic growl breaching his lips for the second time that night and the grip on her hips lessened to that of a caress. She braced herself through aftershocks and jolts of liquid fire as his body collapsed on hers, only supported by elbows digging into the plush bed beneath them.

"Korra," he breathed, near chuckling as his head arched up, emerald eyes shimmering despite the clouded and sleepy look that mirrored them. Her mouth twitched into a smile, her breath coming slow and steady now as her heart skipped a beat and she leaned to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

"Yeah, Bo?" Her heart still thundered in her ears, every sense heightened for the barest of moments.

The Earth Bender smiled, laying his head upon her breasts, with arms circling her back to keep her close in such an embrace, as his body lulled himself into temporary slumber.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: Oh smut. Anyway, R/R if you'd be so kind - same goes for the other chapters. Note: these are ALL stand-alone concept and have no affiliation with each other. I'm writing a rather large piece of work for Borra that'll be uploaded some time soon.


	2. Moves

**disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Avatar and Legend of Korra or the characters involved, are not my creation.

**notes**: prompt given on tumblr, titled; "bolin's moves", which made me giggle. This is just apart of my tumblr drabble collection in so specific order or whatsoever.

**moves**; by bspace.

* * *

Her hand covered her mouth as she giggled, teeth sinking into her lower lip as the echoes of her own voice bounced off the walls of the small apartment. She never expected him to take her so seriously when she commented on him not having any moves to speak of whatsoever and that an Earth Bender was just about as graceful as a platypus-bear on stilts but Bolin had been dead set on proving her wrong throughout the entire day. He had raced them around from place to place, showing her various street games, an afternoon of incredibly painful dancing – at least that's what her feet told her - along with losing terribly to her in a scrummage for Bending practice. But now, after failing a few times with a broad grin, laughing it all off as she teased him, he was laying small love bites to her exposed thigh, fingers tickling up and down underneath the soft skin behind her knees.

"Bolin, what are you doing?" Korra flopped back on the bed, pushing herself up on her elbows to peer down at the man question with a haughty smirk plastered to her tan visage. All she got in quick response was the rake of teeth along the inside of her thigh as his hands gripped her legs, soon laving the bite mark with a flurry of kisses that gave her jolts of something more than just mere tickling.

"Proving to you that I do, indeed, have some moves," he added with an air of confidence, emerald eyes sparkling at her as he nosed her thigh, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses on the top of her thigh before reaching her hips, teeth catching on the rim of her training shorts.

The Avatar huffed and blew a lock of hair away from her face, arching a brow at the display of boldness she certainly wasn't going to halt. "Hm, is that so?"

He nipped at her stomach, roaming his hands over her hips that elicited a soft purr from her mouth. "You may be the Avatar, but I'm a man of pride," the Earth Bender hummed, blowing a stream of cool air along the line of her stomach before resting his head along the defined line of her hip.

She shivered as his fingers looped under the waistband, yanking softly as if to ask permission and how could she say no to such a face. A heated blush ran over her chest, coasting her neck and cheeks in a stark flush that seemed to swallow her whole as she lifted her hips, shivering at the feel of her shorts sliding down her hips and legs, leaving her bare to man before her.

"Unless you don't want me to redeem myself?" The Earth Bender scratched his nails along her hips, leaving small red welts in their wake as his lips pressed a kiss to the curly down between her legs, his eyes never leaving her face all the while. With a smirk that screamed wicked intent, the stocky bender craned his neck, dragging her hips towards the end of the bed in one swift motion, giving her cause to yelp. Though the touch of lips on her inner thigh was soothing, she trembled with a quake that only he could give her, already rocking her hips into nothingness.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her outer folds, giving her a swipe of the broad flat of his tongue that shook the very foundation of her sanity. The Avatar bucked and moaned at the continued motion, trying to ignore the steady hum and the possible look of smugness that her Earth Bending lover had to be wearing. She would offer to return the favor after all was said and done, but she ached to feel the push of him stretching her full and pulsating within her walls. Though he always aimed to distract her.

Her eyes shot wide as his tongue slipped inside of her, small dips that only seemed to escalate in lust as a groan from him shook through her. He had described it to her before, what it felt like for him to give her pleasure – a thrill and nothing made him happier, to taste her, to make her moan under his touch, keen and beg, as he finally got a chance at dominance outside of the battlefield – to know that the calluses on his fingers were rough enough to cause her to thrash and groan at the barest caress. He would often kiss her afterwards, peppering endearments on her stomach before she would lurch to grab him, smother his mouth hers, and how he would always tell her how wonderful she tasted though she never thought the same.

"B-b, Bo!" Breath had been knocked out of her lungs, fingers ripping into the bedsheets beneath her as her head slammed back against the bed and eyes screwing shut tight. Every sensation was alight and on fire, warm and wet, as the pad of his thumb brushed over her clit. She knew he would tease her just a bit, groaning in disappointment as his tongue slipped from her insides to replace his thumb in pleasuring her. Yet the urgent press of his fingers replaced the emptiness his tongue had given her, sinking in her wetness with ease that caused the pair to groan in unison and for her hands to leave the bedsheets and find purchase in now sweaty locks donning his head.

She gripped his hair, fingers scratching on the top of his skull as his mouth worshipped her, tongue laving against the sensitive bundle of nerves while fingers worked her insides with practiced grace. It was an unfathomable stroke of pleasure with each lap of his tongue that coiled inside of her, futilely bucking hips that were held fast by strong hands. The dig of his nails in her legs would leave marks, something he would comment on later, running his fingers over the handiwork while smothering her face with kisses. But now, it raked pinpricks of pain and pleasure through her middle, giving him more cause to lap and dine on her than he already had.

His fingers scissored inside of her, brushing against her heated walls with the drag of his nails. She was never one for holding back, on the battlefield or in bed, at least, not with Bolin by her side – but the coil of pleasure tightened in her belly as digits pumped inside, the slick sound of her own wetness ringing in her ears. Korra nearly screamed as a third finger pushed to join the others, the molten heat of his mouth suckling on her and forcing her to tumble down a steep hill of ecstasy and incoherent babble. It was pressure, beyond that, with liquid that flooded from her and the hands in his hair near yanking beautiful thick locks from his scalp, earning her a groan from the man between her thighs as her legs shook around him and her body bowed into simple absolution.

White hot pleasure danced behind her eyes as her chest heaved and heart threatened to burst from her ribcage, quaking and trembling from the aftershocks of her peak – hips jerking at the final run of his tongue between her legs. She was an earth tremor in motion, legs weak and unmoving as her body took her elsewhere on what she wished was an eternal high.

The mattress sunk as weight pressed flushed against her side, an arm slipping around her shoulders to tug her close, while her eyes blinked open for the first time in what seemed ages to the biggest smile on the Earth Bender's face.

"Don't say it," she groaned, fist balling to mock slam agains this chest as she curled into his arms.

"I'm not saying anything," he sang, free hand drawing circles on her bare hip. "Just pointing out that I do indeed have some moves." He just had to stress his previous statement.

"_Bolin_." Her voice was steady between pants of air.

"Yesssss?" And he was almost too smug for her liking but once she recovered; oh they would see about that.

"Shut up." That earned her a laugh.

"Love you too." Lips pressed against her brow, only breaking away as she placed a palm against his shoulder, pushing him down onto the bed with hunger.

Korra had already moved to straddle him, grinding her hips back down on his hardness and smirking as he bucked beneath her. Maybe she could show if a him moves of her own – he didn't seem the type to protest.

* * *

**A/N**: Whelp... R/R! This is a standalone piece in a drabble collection and has no affiliation with any of my other pieces of work, well, maybe embrace. /shrug.


	3. Faceless

**disclaimer**: I own nothing to do with Avatar and Legend of Korra or the characters involved, are not my creation.  
**notes**: prompt given on tumblr, titled; "faceless". This is just apart of my tumblr drabble collection in so specific order or whatsoever.

**faceless**; by bspace

* * *

"My, my, my... You Water Benders tend to lose so many things you care about." It was the sound of clicking and vertebrae shifting that crawled through her skin, knowing she would feel chills when her soul and body rekindled in flesh form. But for now, it felt like a slither through her existence, a wash of ice and loss.

It had his green eyes, bathed in color of earth and vibrant life. The curl of his lips, grinning in a lopsided manner as a loop of ebony hair curled against it's forehead. His face trapped in the body of a centipede, harbored by a spirit that intended so maliciously to use it against her – his smile, the crinkle of his nose, and the soft glance of his eyes when he looked at her.

"Oh, hello Koh," she murmured, eyes hooded and mouth set straight. Show no emotion, show nothing at all, though her heart shrieked and cried for her to wail and seize agains the face before her with all the righteous fury she could muster. Her past lives warned her, educated her on the creeping evils in the Spirit Realm – what they were capable and no matter who the Avatar was, they were nothing to things of the ancient days.

The spirit tilted his face, the smile growing wider as he spoke to her. "Such a calm demeanor. What do I owe this visit from the newest Avatar?" He purred, lurching the familiar visage towards her and she could feel the familiar spice of breath puffing against her cheek.

"You have something of mine." Was he actually hers? Did she travel all this way to enact the same revenge that Kuruk had failed at so many times before her? Or was it just to see his face again, disposed and mutilated upon a grotesque body. She couldn't lie to herself about this, Korra knew as much – how she missed him, his laugh, the feel of his lips against her or the brush of his fingers on the sharp curve of her hipbone, or the soft down of his hair as her hands threaded through unkempt locks. The soft whispers he cooed to her in the morning or late at night, the way his hand clasped in hers or the fevered grind of his hips as she keened and worshiped him. She ached.

Koh chuckled, slipping around her body and changing face against, painted and cold. "It appears I do, Avatar Korra. And you are taking it so much better than your predecessor. Do you want me to tell how I came by that face?"

"No." She did; she wanted to know how she failed to protect the one she loved so much that her lung cried for air that only he breathed into her. To feel shame and defeat wash over her soul again and again until not even the pull of her past lives could drag her out the miasma.

"Oh, but it's such a delightful tale. He had the most fretful-" The spirit shuddered to a stop before her face, beady eyes frantic to scan her face as she bristled, body trembling but face remaining ever still. A hard swallow against the lump in her throat, she blinked once, closing her eyes for a pause as liquid warmth welled behind her eyes – choking it back with a small tremble of her shoulders.

"Will you help me or not?"

"Help you? This is the way of the world, Avatar. He happened to fall prey to..." He chuckled and near hissed in her ear.

"Spirits help me, Koh." The sound of a body snapping was audible enough in her ears as she braced herself, met with a nose brush of the enraged ethereal being before her, knowing that her threat near caused her to wear out her welcome in his domain.

"I am the spirits, you insolent child!" His face twisted and gorged itself on azure flesh and ivory horns, roaring in her face. "You come to me asking for something that is rightfully mine?! All because you miss your Earth Bender, your friend, and your lover? Such mortal things are temporary whereas your spirit lives on to love and protect."

"Please," she droned, mouth setting in a firm line as every inch of her howled to yell and bawl once more, for her brow to furrow, for her mouth to sneer and nose to crinkle as her sapphire eyes blazed with the fury of the Avatar. But she knew better, though not above a treachery all her own.

"And what do I garner from this venture?"

"A favor."

"A favor? From the Avatar. Rings... hollow." She heard the cluck of a tongue against the roof of a mouth, the flash of sharp teeth of the spirit before her – noting the how the red Oni eyes searched the walls around them.

"It's not."

"A face for a favor?" The groan from it's throat sickened her.

She watched the multitude of legs clack against the cave's walls, ringing and echoing in the din hollow as the spirit crawled and hung above her, shaping it's face back to one she had seen above her so many times before – though the situation vastly different. Stark grass green eyes stared at her, arching a brow as Koh bent the lips to brush against hers, laughing some as her nails bit bloody crescent moons into her palms.

"Fine. I'll give you what you came for." It horrified her, the look of face near melting from his body, dripping and pooling in color on the cave floor, only to be absorbed by the steady strewn of rock beneath their feet. There was a crackle of claws and shifting above her, as luscious locks of mocha hued hair flowed from the new face he had donned – Kuruk's lover.

"Thank you." She pivoted on heel, blinking rapidly as her body lurched to the cave's entrance, unwillingly to deal with such a creature any longer, knowing her selfish want for love would be the damnation of her line. Hadn't she earned the right? The heavy footfalls of her boots told her otherwise as her spirit ached.

"Oh, don't thank me. This isn't something you should be grateful for... And do not forget our little deal; I won't." Koh's voice echoed behind her.

Spirits, what had she done?

* * *

**A/N**: I made myself sad writing this. Anyway, R/R if you'd be so kind - again, I feel like I'm pestering you guys. Either way, this is apart of my Borra prompt drabble collection for tumblr - no affiliation to any particular story~


End file.
